TMNT Donatello X Neko Homeless Reader
by SilverShadow13100
Summary: (y/n) life was never perfect, but (y/n) life is about to change for better or worse, mabby it will change for better, thanks for you saving... him...


It was a normal day in New York city, as normal as it could be for (y/n), (y/n) was 17 years old living on the streets of New York, trying to survive. (Y/N) was stealing her daily lunch from the hot dog stand, and ran trod an ally way after being caught. Then (y/n) saw a cat being picked on and harassed by some homeless kid jerks, she ended up betting them up, and saving the cat. she kneeled down, and feed the cat the rest of her hot dog and smiled in sadness, all the sudden the cat looked at (y/n) and ran in fear, (y/n) gave a look of understanding, and sat up only to black out to a sharp pain in her neck.

(y/n) awoke in unfamiliar surroundings, she tried to look around but her head was stiff, then she realized, she was tied down to a table, in fear she began to struggle, until a unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Krang thanks, the one know as the shredder, for the one known as the test subject." (y/n) struggled even more after the heard the word 'test subject' while thinking 'this is like something out of a sci fi horror movie!' then a robotic like person walked up to her with a needle and she stopped struggling and tears rolled down her eyes in fear. The robotic men looked at (y/n) in confusion and asked anther robotic man witch was near some sort of computer.

"Krang, why dose the one known as the test subject not yell?" the other robotic man looked at (y/n) and back to the robotic man with the needle and replied.

"The one known as the test subject is a mute, Krang must not be distacked, contine to the test on the one known as the test subject" robotic man with the needle nodded at the robtic man near the computer, and injected (y/n) in the neck with the needle, (y/n) closed her eyes while a unfamiliar pain struck through her and she passed out.

(y/n) awoke in a cell, she rubbed her head in pain, only to find she had cat ears, she then looked at her hands, they looked the same, only her nails are longer and shaper. (y/n) looked into a puddle of water in her cell her eyes were the same shade of (e/c), but more like a cats eyes. (y/n) also found that she hade a cats tail matching her (h/c) hair, her ears matched her hair as well, (y/n) realized she was wearing different clothing she had, a plain black t-shirt, and blue baggy jeans with a displeased look (y/n) thought to herself 'If I was changed by a boy, or better yet those alien freaks, I will beat the live daylights out of them'

After a while of looking in the puddle at her refeltion in shock, (y/n) heard a loud bang, then a loud explosion, making her jump up looking at the door just then the door opened, thinking this was her chance she ran out the door only to bump into a mutant turttle with a red mask. The truttle looked at (y/n) in shock, (y/n) shocked aswell while looking at the red masked mutent, (y/n) then ran past him in fear, only to be stoped by the robotic guys who call themselfs the krang. By Instincts (y/n) jumpped other them higher then she knew was humanly possable, and landed perfectly, then (y/n) ran trod the exit only to be stopped by anuther mutant turttle in a orange mask fighting the krang, in a stethy, quick motion, (y/n) snuck pass them, and ran tord the exit only to see stairs, (y/n) sighed in fustration, while running up steps of the stairs, the saw a two more mutant truttles one with a blue mask anuther with a purpple mask fighting more of the krang robotic people, then purpple masked turttle looked at the (y/n) in shock, onl,y to be hit by a laser from one of the guns. the one in the blue mask yelled.

"Donatello!" (y/n) looked as the purpple masked mutant was about th fall down the stairs of the raling. Agein Instincts took over ad she jumpped up tord the purpple masked mutant turttle a stopped him from faling, only to fall off the railing herself (y/n) waited to hit the ground but it never came, she looked up to see the red mask turttle agein holding her bridal style, the turttle looked at her, then put her down, (y/n) looked at the the turttle a nodded thanks, and then ran up the exit agein not letting aney this distract her agein.

~~~


End file.
